Leave My Body
by RammMCR
Summary: Post-Reichenbach : "Si cela avait été une pièce de Shakespeare, nous en aurions été les héros"


_Hello tout le monde ! I'm back ! Après plusieurs mois d'absence et d'inactivité, je suis de retour avec un petit OS. Mes cours me prennent tout mon temps, mais à l'avenir je vais essayer d'être un peu plus présente et vous offrir quelques petites lectures. J'ai d'ailleurs une petite idée sympa qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques semaines, mais chut, c'est un secret. Si cela abouti (et j'espère que ce sera la cas) vous en serez les premières (premiers) informées. Sur ce, je vous laisser avec ce petit texte sans prétention. Enjoy it._

* * *

Leave My Body

Si cela avait été une pièce de Shakespeare, nous en aurions été les héros. En l'espace de quelques mois, mon existence toute entière a été chamboulée. J'ai rencontré cet homme par un concours de circonstances imprévisible. Revenu d'Afghanistan trois mois plus tôt, je ne savais plus quoi faire, qui croire, où vivre. Et cet ami -cette connaissance lointaine- me présenta cet étrange individu et ce fut le commencement d'une nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à moi. Une nouvelle vie semait d'embûches et de rencontres toutes plus extraordinaire et loufoque les unes des autres.

 **Adrénaline:** **Accès d'excitation ou de colère**

J'étais donc de nouveau en contact avec la mort, le danger et l'action. Étais-je un homme d'action ? Tout portait à le croire. Je me battais à ses côtés tel un preux chevalier. Brandissant mon épée, j'ai tué des monstres, des créatures terrifiantes et bien d'autres chevaliers qui se dressaient sur notre chemin. Je défendais mon roi. Défenseur des causes perdues. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du dragon…

 **Amitié :** **Affection mutuelle liant deux personnes**

Quand nous rentrions chez nous, à l'abri des remparts, nous ôtions nos armures et nous devenions plus que collègues. Nous étions amis. Au lycée, je n'avais que des coéquipiers. A l'armée, je n'avais que des frères. Je pensais, à tort, que tout nous séparait alors que tout nous liait. Deux opposés mais si identiques. Nous n'avions rien en commun et tout à la fois. Jamais un sourire ne m'avait autant réchauffé le cœur que le sien. Il était si rare et si précieux.

 **Amour :** **Sentiment d'affection passionnée, attirance affective et sexuelle d'un être humain pour un autre**

En quelques mois, j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour ma sœur, à pardonner mon père, à apprécier Mycroft et à aimer Sherlock. D'un amour impossible. Le savait-il ? Evidemment. Je me souviens de cette déclaration enflammée que je lui avais faite après la mystérieuse disparition de La Femme : « _Sherlock, épouse-moi, tue-moi, je crève d'amour pour toi ! Oh mon dieu, je suis si pathétique de t'aimer de la sorte alors que tu ne m'aimeras jamais de cette manière. Je devrais partir et te laisser m'oublier._ »

Il m'a retenu et ne me disant jamais ce qu'il pensait, ce qu'il sentait, ressentait…M'aimait-il ? Assez pour me garder auprès de lui et apprécier mes bras forts autour de son corps si maigre. Me désirait-il ? Suffisamment pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un et qu'il réclame plus, encore et toujours plus. Suis-je gay ? Quelle importance si nous nous aimions ? Et je l'aimais.

Nos aventures avaient trouvé un tout nouveau sens. Je brandissais mon bouclier toujours plus haut pour le protéger de tant d'imprudence et d'impertinence. Nous n'avions plus peur des sorcières et des chevaliers sans tête. Mais il y avait toujours ce dragon…

 **Dragon :** **Animal fabuleux ayant des griffes, des ailes et une queue de serpent**

Je n'étais qu'un simple chevalier défendant son roi. Rien ne m'effrayait. Rien, sauf l'immense créature qui s'était dressée face à nous. Elle me semblait si redoutable, inépuisable et si vil...Que pouvais-je bien faire ? Je n'étais qu'un simple chevalier défendant son roi. Tous ces coups inutiles, tous ces efforts vains et ces espoirs déchus...Alors un jour, le roi prit les choses en main et alla affronter le dragon. Seul. Il n'avait pour arme qu'une unique flèche. C'était dangereux. C'était risqué. Je ne saurais jamais qui des deux remporta réellement la victoire. Mais le dragon était mort, vaincu par le roi. Mais le roi n'allait pas bien, et il était faible. Affaibli par ce combat acharné. Alors, il s'écroula du haut de la tour, chutant et s'écrasant à ses pieds. Terrible ironie que de ne savoir voler pour ce roi angélique.

 **Mort :** **Fin de la vie, cessation définitive de toutes les fonctions vitales**

Le château semblait si vide à présent. Assis dans mon fauteuil face à celui qui persistait à rester inoccupé, je gardais mes yeux fixés sur ce meuble de tissus et de souvenirs. Pourtant, je sentais constamment un regard brûlant sur ma nuque. Mais personne ne vivait ici. Personne à part moi. Je devenais fou. J'étais seul dans notre demeure. Mon cœur se serra et s'émietta dans ma poitrine. Oui, tout était radicalement différent. Le roi était mort, emporté par les flammes ardentes de la bête. Il ne restait plus que moi, pauvre chevalier inutile. Alors, le regard vide, j'observais danser le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Elles bougeaient lentement, faible, prête à s'éteindre. Était-ce utile de raviver ce feu mourant ? Mes yeux se détournèrent de ce triste spectacle et accrochèrent le brillant de la lame. Et j'eus enfin la réponse que j'attendais. Je leva mon épée avec difficulté, faible de ma propre détresse. Que visait si ce n'était ce cœur à l'agonie ? Le feu mourra définitivement.

 _Un hurlement pareil au vent résonna dans le salon comme le glas final. Les murs vibrèrent de la tempête soudaine. Il lui avait pourtant crié d'arrêter, avait essayé de lui arracher l'arme des mains. Mais il n'avait pas semblé le voir. Il semblait regarder à travers lui. Mais lui le voyait parfaitement._ Trop parfaitement. _Des larmes glacées coulaient sur ses joues dans une cascade incontrôlée alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses prunelles bleus de ce trou béant et sanguinolent. Il était impuissant face à cet effroyable spectacle. Il aurait voulu frapper dans un mur mais cela lui était impossible. Il mourrait une deuxième fois, face à une douleur terrible et envahissante et imposante. C'était terrifiant. Et il faisait si froid. Et…_

 _« Did you miss me ? »_

 **END**


End file.
